One sweet day
by Tatyperry
Summary: Edward é médico e Bella sua paciente, em estado terminal. O que ele pode fazer para tornar este momento especial?


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio e plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores, como estão?_

_Bem, aí está minha mais nova o/s, presente de aniversário para a querida __**Cielle**__. Flor, desculpe o atraso do presente, mas eu juro que apesar da demora, foi feito com o maior carinho possível. Espero que você goste e que eu tenha desenvolvido o seu plot de acordo com aquilo que você queria. E pode deixar, eu irei desenvolver o outro também, só não vou prometer uma data. Obrigada pela confiança viu? E pelo carinho sempre!_

O banner da fic pode ser vista em: item(ponto)slide(ponto)com/r/1/287/i/yOF45iZZ0j9Lmt1jBen7WdA06-XTqFwa/_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One Sweet Day<strong>

**Trilha: One Sweet Day – Mariah Carey**

**www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/mariah-carey/one-sweet-day(ponto)html**

Você já se sentiu impotente alguma vez na vida? Querendo muito poder fazer alguma coisa, dizer algo e simplesmente não poder? Era assim que eu vinha me sentindo nos últimos dias. Incrível como em menos de uma semana a nossa vida pode mudar completamente, da maneira que menos esperamos. E nesse momento, mesmo sabendo que eu estava fazendo tudo o que podia para ajuda-la, aquilo não me trazia alívio. Eu queria poder fazer mais, o problema era que eu não sabia o que.

"Passando a noite em claro de novo, Edward?"

"Eu preciso descobrir algo pai. Tem que haver alguma coisa que eu estou deixando escapar e que deve estar aqui, bem na minha cara." – respondi sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

"Meu filho, a gente não pode ganhar todas. Por mais que doa, algumas doenças são mais fortes do que nós."

"Mas não era pra ser assim..."

"Eu sei." – ele disse parando atrás de mim, colocando uma mão em meu ombro. "É por isso que muitos pregam que não devemos nos apegar aos pacientes."

"Eu tentei pai, eu juro que tentei." – disse passando as mãos repetidas vezes pelos cabelos, antes de deixar minha cabeça tombar sobre o livro. Eu não queria deixar aquela maldita doença me vencer, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

"Tentou o que? Curá-la ou não se apegar?" – e mesmo sem olhar eu sabia que ele tinha um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

"As duas coisas." – murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

Eu me lembrava claramente da noite em que Isabella, ou Bella como ela me disse, logo na primeira oportunidade, que era como gostava de ser chamada, dera entrada no _Metropolitan Hospital Center_, onde integro o corpo de infectologistas, com um quadro de diarreia, anemia e perda de peso o que à primeira vista parecia uma desordem gastrointestinal. Ela vestia uma meia calça preta grossa, um vestido chumbo de mangas compridas, tinha um cachecol envolvendo seu pescoço e scarpins pretos nos pés. Fora do hospital o frio daquele 25 de dezembro era congelante. Mas ainda assim, suas mãos, protegidas pelas luvas, estavam quentes.

Fiz o que qualquer outro plantonista em meu lugar teria feito, a deixei em observação no soro, até o dia seguinte. Se aquilo fosse realmente uma espécie de intoxicação alimentar, o soro era o melhor remédio e a melhor forma dela não desidratar. Mas na manhã seguinte, ao invés de melhorar, Bella apresentava febre e dores nas articulações. O meu diagnóstico estava errado.

Quando finalmente os exames apontaram para a doença de _Whipple_ a bactéria já havia atingido seu fígado e eu sabia que não demoraria muito para atingir também o coração e o cérebro. Era tarde demais.

No início, ela me intrigava. Ninguém procurara por ela no hospital, ninguém aparecera para uma visita. Onde estariam seus pais, irmãos, amigos, namorado? E ao pensar naquela possibilidade, um aperto tomou o meu peito. Ela teria alguém esperando por ela, torcendo por sua recuperação? Mas se tivesse, onde estaria essa pessoa que não estava ali, ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio, me importunando querendo saber se ela ficaria boa? Checar Bella se tornou uma necessidade constante, como respirar. Eu aproveitava todo e qualquer período livre para ir até o seu quarto, ver como ela estava. Eu sabia que não agia da mesma forma com os outros pacientes, mas tentava me convencer de que era porque não tinha nenhum outro caso tão grave quanto o dela. Mas a verdade é que meu coração ficava pequeno cada vez que me via sendo obrigado a partir.

Os outros médicos e enfermeiras já sabiam onde me encontrar quando não me achavam em meu consultório e eu sabia que aquilo já estava gerando certos comentários pelos corredores do hospital, mas eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu sabia que não estava fazendo nada demais. Ou estava?

A conversa com Bella fluía como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos e não médico e paciente que se viram pela primeira vez há poucos dias. Não demorou muito para que minhas dúvidas fossem sanadas. Seus pais haviam morrido, em um incêndio quando ela ainda era pequena e ela acabou sendo criada pela avó, em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, de onde saiu para Nova York, para fazer faculdade de literatura inglesa. A avó, falecera a dois anos, de causas naturais e, desde então, Bella vivia sozinha, cercada por seus livros. Segundo ela, ler e ensinar literatura para seus alunos em uma escola da região eram suas grandes paixões.

"Não, nenhum namorado." – ela me respondera uma tarde, corando absurdamente, ficando ainda mais bonita, apesar de sua pele já apresentar a coloração acinzentada típica da doença.

* * *

><p>"Bom dia, Dr Cullen."<p>

"Bom dia, Alice!" – disse respondendo ao cumprimento e ao sorriso, da enfermeira baixinha, de cabelos espetados, assim que saí do elevador, no terceiro andar do hospital. "Como ela está esta manhã?"

Eu não precisava especificar por quem eu estava perguntando. Alice era a enfermeira que mais se ocupava de Bella, tentando tornar os seus dias ali o melhor possível. Até a unha da paciente eu já a pegara fazendo certa tarde, enquanto contava histórias sobre seu marido, Jasper e seu filhinho, de apenas 2 anos.

Seus olhos ficaram nublados e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, fingindo checar algumas pranchetas antes de me encarar novamente.

"Seu coração está bem fraco e esta madrugada ela teve convulsões e apresentou certa confusão mental. Eu sinto muito, Edward."

Sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas acenei com a cabeça, em agradecimento, antes de tomar a direção do quarto 358; respirando fundo antes de bater e girar a maçaneta. Por mais que eu soubesse que aquele momento chegaria logo, eu não estava preparado para ele.

"Bom dia, flor do dia!"- disse ao colocar a cabeça pelo vão da porta, tentando soar o mais despreocupado possível. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

Bella parecia perdida, frágil, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da janela, olhando para a paisagem branca pela neve lá fora. Por um momento eu pensei que ela não tivesse me escutado entrar ou, pior ainda, não tivesse me reconhecido. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, me aproximando dela, devagar para não assustá-la.

"Eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente do dia que cheguei em Nova York. Mal coloquei o pé fora do ônibus, a neve começou a cair. Era tão lindo, parecia que a cidade era mágica e eu recebi aquilo como um sinal de que tudo daria certo para mim, que a minha vida seria como eu sempre sonhara. Me acomodei e passei os primeiros dias apenas andando, me deslumbrando com as luzes de Natal enfeitando a cidade." – ela começou a falar de repente, sem desviar o olhar da paisagem lá fora. "Desde então, sempre tomei a neve como um sinal. Na noite em que minha avó morreu, caiu uma nevasca como há muito não caía. Era como se o tempo estivesse me mostrando que a natureza estava tão triste quanto eu, mas que estava ali, para me fazer companhia."

Eu me ajoelhei à sua frente, colocando minha mão sobre a sua, a fazendo me olhar pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Como você está se sentindo, Bella?"

"Cansada... muito cansada."

"Venha se deitar... você não deve se esforçar mais do que o necessário."

"Posso fazer um último pedido?"

"Não diga isso, por favor, Bella."- disse tentando me manter o mais controlado possível, embora meu estômago estivesse em nós após ouví-la dizer aquilo.

"É mentira?" – ela questionou, mordendo o lábio.

Eu não queria mentir para ela, mas não estava preparado para admitir aquilo em voz alta. A verdade, a perspectiva de perdê-la doía muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

"Edward?" – ela disse, tomando meu rosto entre as mãos, me fazendo encará-la. "Você fez tudo o que podia. Não é culpa sua. Eu é quem devia ter dado mais atenção aos sintomas que o meu corpo estava me dando."

"Mas eu devia ser capaz de te curar. Eu estudei pra isso."

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada, me fazendo encará-la, confuso.

"O que foi?" – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você fica tão bonitinho fazendo esse biquinho, como uma criança mimada."

Eu fui incapaz de conter a risada. Meu pai sempre dizia a mesma coisa, que eu conseguia sempre o que queria, fazendo meu bico. Era incrível como ela estava bem mais tranquila do que eu, que devia ser a pessoal acostumada a lidar com perdas ali.

"Não é justo Bella. Se eu tivesse te encontrado em uma outra oportunidade, andando pelas ruas de Nova York, teria te seguido e te importunado até você aceitar me dar seu telefone e então eu te convidaria para um café, um jantar... você me contaria sobre a sua carreira, eu te falaria da minha família e as coisas fluiriam naturalmente. Mas..."

"Eu aceito!" – ela disse de repente.

"O que?" – perguntei confuso.

"Me leve para passear. Me deixe sentir a neve caindo sobre o meu rosto uma última vez, Edward!"

* * *

><p>As próximas horas foram passadas em preparativos para que Bella pudesse sair do hospital. Alice tomara como função pessoal arrumar a morena para o que ela estava chamando de nosso primeiro encontro. Enquanto isso, eu dava alguns telefonemas para garantir que tudo seria perfeito.<p>

Às cinco horas da tarde eu passei em seu quarto, me surpreendendo ao ver Alice abrir a porta, trazendo uma Bella ainda mais linda, com o cabelo escovado e preso em um coque, uma calça jeans escura, uma bata azul e uma jaqueta por cima. Nas mãos um par de luvas e um cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Eu tinha deixado claro para Alice que seria importante que Bella estivesse muito bem agasalhada. Eu não podia correr o risco de prejudicá-la ainda mais.

"Vamos?" – eu disse, lhe estendendo uma rosa.

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre se estava fazendo a coisa certa, ela foi embora ao ver o sorriso deslumbrante que ela me abriu, levando a rosa até o seu nariz. Alice pegou a flor, dizendo que ia coloca-la em um vaso ao lado da cama de Bella, enquanto eu pegava sua mão, a conduzindo para a saída do hospital.

O caminho até o _Boathouse Restaurant_, no Central Park, foi feito em quase total silêncio e Bella parecia uma criança, na noite de Natal, ao descer do carro, sentindo a neve caindo sobre ela e afundando sob seus pés. O sorriso que aquecera meu coração não deixara seu rosto desde que saímos do hospital.

Ela escolheu um fetuccine Alfredo, enquanto eu optei por uma lasanha verde. Os dois regados a suco de uva, já que ela não poderia beber. A conversa fluía sobre nossas vidas, ela falando sobre sua profissão, enquanto eu contava um pouco sobre os meus pais e meu irmão mais velho, Emmett. Era como se houvesse um acordo velado entre nós para não falarmos sobre sua saúde.

"Pronta para a segunda parte do nosso passeio?" – perguntei depois que a garçonete trouxera a conta.

"Tem mais?" – ela perguntou parecendo surpresa.

"Claro que sim. Vamos?"

Eu peguei sua mão, a conduzindo para fora do restaurante, seguindo por uma trilha não muito distante, no parque, que daria à beira de um lago. Chegando lá, estendi uma coberta, perto de uma árvore, me sentando e a puxando para se aconchegar a mim, estendendo uma outra coberta sobre nós. Ficamos apenas sentados, em silêncio por um período até que fogos começaram a estourar no céu, numa festa de sons e cores.

"O que é isso?" – Bella perguntou, encarando o céu com os olhos brilhando.

"Feliz Ano Novo." – eu disse, acariciando seus braços, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

"Ano Novo?" – ela perguntou se virando, ficando de joelhos à minha frente.

"Sim. Hoje faz uma semana que você entrou na minha vida." – respondi sorrindo, acariciando sua bochecha.

"Edward?" – ela chamou, desviando os olhos, mordendo o lábio.

"Sim, Bella."

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre a meia noite do dia 31 de dezembro?"

Eu encarei seus olhos, querendo ver a certeza do que ela estava me dizendo. Meus olhos iam dos dela para os seus lábios, até que diminuí nossa distância, tomando seus lábios nos meus, num beijo calmo, de reconhecimento. Nossas línguas se acariciavam, dançando juntas uma coreografia que parecia ter sido montada exatamente para elas. O beijo não durou muito, já que a falta de ar a assolou, mas foi o suficiente para eu ter a certeza de que queria passar o resto do tempo a beijando.

"Obrigada", ela disse antes de colar nossos lábios uma vez mais.

"O beijo foi tão bom assim?" – perguntei rindo.

Ela me deu um tapinha, rindo fracamente. "Não tô falando disso, mas sim de tudo o que você fez e tem feito por mim, Edward. Esse passeio era tudo o que eu mais desejava, antes de morrer."

"Você não vai morrer, Bella!"

"A gente sabe que vou, Edward! E você vai seguir sua vida, como tem que ser."

"Podemos não falar sobre isso?" – pedi, a aconchegando novamente em meus braços. "Por favor?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, encostando a cabeça em meu peito, voltando a encarar o céu. Eu sabia que ela e meu pai tinham razão. Às vezes não dava para lutar contra. Mas ali, com ela em meus braços, eu tinha a certeza de que faria o possível e o impossível para que cada um dos dias que ainda nos restava, fosse simplesmente o melhor dia da vida dela. No que dependesse de mim, seu último dia de vida seria tão mágico quanto aquela primeira tarde, quando chegara em Nova York. A neve não seria mais sua única companheira.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>Oi amores, e aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Apesar de o presente ser de aniversário para a Cielle, quero muito saber o que todas vocês acharam viu? Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas.<em>

_Para as leitoras das minhas outras histórias, prometo que todas serão atualizadas nos próximos dias!_

_bjusssss_


End file.
